The Last Farewell
by TheSummerDemon
Summary: it was funeral, and everyone cried a lot...A Rikkai fic. Update! Beta-ed.


**The Last Farewell**

By Kai

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi

Summary: It was a funeral, and everyone cried a lot...

Thanks for **crimsonphoenix13**-san for the beta! ;;hugs;;

_Nee, everyone, please, please don't cry. It's not that it hurt, you know. It just felt a little odd, but now everything is OK. Please don't cry like that. I will be fine._

_Kirihara, you were crying so hard until people started looking at you. See, your eyes have become so red, but with a different colour than that your evil mode on the court causes. Your nose became red, too. It looks like you have cried and cried since yesterday. Kirihara, it's ok if you want to cry. But please don't always be sad and cry like this, nee? You have other things to think about, like your lessons or tennis. But you can cry as much as you want to right now._

_Jackal, I appreciate you to trying so hard to restrain your tears, but you have failed. See, tears fall from your eyes and you always erase them again and again, until your cheeks turn red, as red as Kirihara's nose. Its ok, Jackal. Just cry if you want to._

_Marui, your not like the usual you. It's my first time seeing you like this. The first time I saw you look sad was when you had lost your bento box, but that time you weren't crying. But this time you're crying a lot, nee?_

_Yagyuu, you are also trying to hold your tears back, but just like Jackal, you have failed. Even a gentleman can cry, eh?_

_Niou, sorry, but I want to laugh seeing your crying face. Hmm, why do I think this way? I just think a crying face REALLY doesn't suit you. Hmm, why? Ah, maybe because usually, you are the one who makes others cry. Ah, I must stop laughing._

_Yanagi, can you open your eyes while you're crying, at least for my last time? I want to see it... hm, but you are just crying in silence and still have your eyes closed, like usual. Psst, I want to tell you, sometimes, while you are in silence like that, I think that maybe you have fallen asleep. I'm sure it's not just me who thinks that. I really want to know, have you ever really fallen asleep like that, and no one noticed? Haha, interesting..._

_Sanada..._

_It's good you aren't crying. 'Tears do not suit a man', eh? That's just like you, Sanada._

_It's good you aren't crying._

_Why aren't you? Don't you feel sad? Don't you? Even for the last time, don't you want to show me how much you care for me? Even Niou is crying for me. So you really don't feel sad? When I feel really sad about leaving you before I could tell you about my feelings for you?_

_Sanada, you really don't feel sad?_

_You know, honestly, I just want to see YOU cry for me. I don't care if any one else would cry or not._

_It seems its just me who feels this, nee?_

_But now it's ok._

_It makes no difference whether you have the same feelings for me or not. I'm dead, so it makes no difference._

_Minna, goodbye. Please take care of yourselves._

_Sanada, please take good care of Rikkaidai like you did before, when I was still hospitalized. Now you are the captain. Please don't be too harsh, like I was before._

_Goodbye, everyone._

_Goodbye, Sanada. My lovely fukubuchou._

_Once more, please take care of yourselves, everyone._

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"Genichirou, are you feeling better now?" Yanagi handed a can of coffee to Sanada. Sanada took it, but said nothing.

"What do you mean, Yanagi? Everyone feels sad. It's not just me, right?"

"Hmm, that's right. But your face looks so lifeless. You know, I have calculated a 43.21 percent chance that you would commit suicide, with your face like that."

"What the hell are you saying? That's impossible."

"You might think that, Genichirou, but your face doesn't show it. Maybe it's just me who can give you the percentage, but I think EVERYONE was scared that you would commit suicide."

"Silly."

Yanagi smiled a sad smile. "Sanada, why didn't you cry? I know, it's a 98.99 percent chance that between us, you are probably the most sad. Don't cry inside your heart, Genichirou. That's hurtful, to you and others. Just let it out, that would be better."

"Like Kirihara did, you mean?"

Yanagi chuckled. "Haha, no, no, I can't imagine YOU crying like Kirihara did."

"..."

"It's ok if you don't want to cry in front of everyone, Sanada. But you can cry now. It's just me here. Everything would be ok."

"...it's not that."

"Hnn?"

Sanada covered his face with both of his hands. "...it's not that I don't want to cry in front of everyone. I just... don't want to cry in front of Yukimura. At least, I want to look strong in his eyes in his last time... I want to make him proud of me, and make him believe that I can take care of Rikkaidai, now it's left in my hands. I don't want to look weak in his eyes." Cried Sanada, with an unheard voice.

"You can see him?"

"No, but I can feel his existence. He was there while the funeral was being held, I felt it. I don't want to make him worry."

Yanagi smiled. "That's just like you, Sanada. I hope Yukimura understood. I hope your feelings reached him..."

Sanada nodded, tears falling from his eyes.

"I think so..."

**-END-**

Just want to tell you _'review please' ;;_run away from Yukimura's fans;;

Kai Natsuyou.

© October, 2007 by Kai Natsuyou. All rights reserved


End file.
